Mixed Emotions
by inuyasha4life
Summary: Kagome thinks she's in love with InuYasha and but when she spends some time with Kouga and he saves her life, she rethinks it and doesn't know what to do. Rated PG-13 for medium fluff, a little lime tell me if you want lemon
1. Just the 3 of them and maybe 1 more

A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic ever so please be semi-nice in the reviews, but honest too. I hope that's not a lot to ask. Anyway this story is Kag/Inu or Kag/Koug you'll just have to read to find out which one. Muahahah i'm pure evil and I know it, so on with the story.

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I own InuYasha, Oh and guess what? Naraku just gave his shards to charity and Miroku went gay. The world has come to an end!!!**

Chapter One: Just the Three of Them (and maybe one more)

"Bye Mom!" Kagome Higurashi called out running out the door, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She opened the door to the shrine, took a deep breath and jumped through the well. _ I guess you never get used to this. _She thought to herself as she passed through.

She arrived in the Feudal Era, shortly to find Shippo and Kirara playing in the field and InuYasha in the giant tree (a/n: forgot the name of the tree please help me out here!!!) Shippo ran to Kagome when he saw her.

"Yay Kagome, your back!!!" he jumped into her arms and knocked her down. The two of them laughed as they rolled around in the grass.

For a split second InuYasha smiled at the happy moment, but then snapped back to reality and shouted out "Come on let's get a move on, the jewel shards won't collect themselves!!"

Kagome flinched at the sound of InuYasha's bitter voice, she looked up at him with sweet brown eyes and said sarcastically "Nice to see you too InuYasha"

_Why does he have to be so rude all the time?_ Kagome wondered silently. _One of these days I should try talking to him about it and see what he says. That would really get him going. _ She laughed out loud not really meaning to. It was more of a quiet little snicker but they heard it all the same.

"What's so funny wench?" InuYasha demanded to know irritably.

"Uhhhh... nothing it's just umm nothing." She stuttered blushing a shade of cherry red. _Great they must think I'm crazy now, the way I talk to myself._ She sighed and picked herself up from of the ground. She was about to sling her big yellow backpack over her shoulder once again when InuYasha appeared beside her and offered to carry it for her. She handed him the bag feeling a little confused and followed behind him. _Could it be? InuYasha showing affection, I wonder if maybe something's wrong with him. Does he like me a little more than I thought? _

_What oh I'm going crazy I'm getting all of this from a stupid bag._ Absentmindedly she raised a hand to her face and felt that it was on fire, she was blushing like mad.

_I'm just going to shut up now, in my own thoughts, before InuYasha sees me blushing. _

Finally snapping out of her daze, she wondered where the others were, why would only InuYasha and Shippo wait for her where were Sango and Miroku?

She asked this question out loud.

InuYasha glanced over to her, "Sango hurt her knee and won't be able to fight for a week or at least that's what Kaede said. Miroku decided to follow her to keep an eye on her." He winked to show her what he meant. Kagome smiled at the gesture.

"So I guess it's just the three of us for the week?" she said patting Shippo playfully on the head. InuYasha nodded in response.

_It's just like the beginning, when I first came to the Feudal Era just me InuYasha and Shippo. Wow that really was a while ago wasn't it? Hmmm I wonder how this week will go._ As she was thinking she didn't notice InuYasha had stopped and she ran right into him falling over. With his lightning fast reflexes though InuYasha had just enough time to spin around and catch her in his arms bridal style. She looked up into his soft golden honey eyes, suddenly they were both really close.

He heard a noise behind him and spun around to check it out, in the process dropping Kagome on her butt and ruining the moment. Kagome obviously was furious to have been dropped on her butt and screamed to InuYasha "SIT BOY!!!"

InuYasha fell to the ground face first and then a very audible stream of curses could be heard. "Lousy wench why the fuck did you have to do that? It was just Shippo I mean god!!! Fuck!!!!"

"InuYasha don't swear like that in front of Shippo!!!!" she screamed back at him, boiling mad.

Meanwhile Shippo sat on a rock with his arms crossed, not to far away. "I hate it when they fight," he said then added a sigh for dramatic effect. Both Kagome and InuYasha sweat dropped.

They continued there journey deep into a large dark forest. Kagome took out her flashlight from the bag so she could see where she was going. A couple hours later InuYasha and Shippo started to complain that they were hungry. So they found a place to spend the night in a clearing in the forest. InuYasha started a small fire and went out with Shippo to find more wood.

Kagome sat by the fire by herself stirring a pot every one in a while. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her she grabbed her bow and arrows beside her, with great speed and turned around cautiously to see what it was. To her surprise it Kouga, was standing there.

"That mutt-face shouldn't leave you all by yourself, at night in the forest, it dangerous" he said with a look in his eyes that made Kagome feel protected.

She blushed and looked away from him into the forest. She spoke "Well they haven't been gone that long, and I have to make dinner anyways. Would you like to stay Kouga?" she asked him politely. _Where did that come from? _She asked herself. She sat down and motioned Kouga to sit next to her. He obeyed without question thinking: _Wow maybe my woman likes me after all!!! _

"So what brings you here Kouga," she asked him sweetly, it was the voice that always made him come back for more. He looked over at her and she smiled slightly.

"I've been watching you lately. I thought you could use some company right about now." He said blushing ever so slightly.

"How come InuYasha hasn't smelled you?" she asked curiously.

"That mutt-face couldn't smell a skunk from a mile away, he just thinks he can." Kouga said with a smirk on his face.

It was at that exact moment, InuYasha chose to show up with his arms piled high with wood. Shippo stood at his side carrying twigs and branches.

"What did you say wolf-breath?"

A/N: So what do you think was it horrible? It's not much of a cliff hanger, but I think I'll put a few in later on just to annoy you guys, I am really evil aren't I!!!!!

Anyways please review, review, review!

Well until chapter 2!!!

P.S. chapter 2 should only take 3-4 days to write so add me to you email alert!!!!


	2. I'm Going Back

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but with school coming up soon I have a lot to think about like: Singing lessons (this summer I sang at the Canadian Exhibition in Ottawa and that's why it taking so long.) performing in the play Oliver I'm gonna be Oliver even though I'm a girl. Hehehe I wonder what people will say.

But enough with my life (I know it's pretty exciting eh?) and on with the story.

Oops but first I would like to point out the fact that nobody reviewed my story.ï

If I don't get any reviews by the 3rd chapter I'm going to stop writing because it means nobody is reading. And now finally on with the story......

**Disclaimer: I own InuYasha!!!! Lawyers begin to write suspiciously on papers Fine I don't own anything but if I did you would all be out of the job!!!!!**

Chapter Two: I'm Going Back

Kagome instantly jumped up, so she could see it was InuYasha and Shippo, unfortunately Kouga didn't seem so relieved to see him. He jumped up in his fighting stance protectively in front of Kagome.

"Stay away from my woman dog-turd!" Kouga yelled loudly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome's more my woman then your woman wolf breathe!" InuYasha yelled back.

"I'm no ones woman!!!!!" Kagome shouted louder than the both of them. She was shaking with fury. "I don't like either of you right now why can't you just accept the fact that I don't love either of you!!!!!" with that she turned on her heel and walked swiftly away from the youkai and the hanyou standing dumb-founded.

Kouga quickly ran in front of her, he took a hold of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry Kagome. You're not a trophy you're a woman. A beautiful one too, InuYasha and I were fools it's up to you to decide who you love although it's obvious who the first choice is" Kouga coughed twice.

"Where'd you get that speech wolf brain. A school girl?" He mimicked Kouga in a childish voice, "InuYasha and I were fools. It's up to you, blahblahblah."

Kagome shrugged Kouga's hands off her shoulders and to InuYasha.

"Shut up InuYasha! What Kouga said was sweet and you should try to learn from him. Maybe if you weren't so pigheaded, you could see that he apologized and I'm not mad at him." She looked over at Kouga and gave him a sweet smile. Then turned back around to face InuYasha. "Forget it I'm going back to the village. Come on Shippo!"

Shippo not wanting to get Kagome madder (a/n: not sure if madder is a real word but madder sounds better than more mad) than she was already ran over and hopped on her shoulder. She stomped off towards the village.

About a half hour later Kagome and Shippo both sat in the forest.

"Oh Shippo I can't believe I got us lost. If InuYasha were here we wouldn't be."

Kagome sighed and looked up between the trees to see tonight's stars.

"Why don't you call out his name, he'd probably hear you if you did." Shippo stated simply.

"No that would make it seem like I'm not mad at him. Hmpff. If that jerk wants an apology he'll have to say sorry first." Kagome said with her arms crossed and her nose stuck in the air.

"But Kagome, we'll be here all night if InuYasha doesn't come. Fine then I'll call him." But before he could say anything more Kagome pounced on him and put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it Shippo I know you mean well but InuYasha shouldn't have to help us all the time we can do this by ourselves." She removed her hand from his mouth. "You can expand your body to fly right?" He nodded cautiously wondering what Kagome had up her sleeve. "Okay here's what we do. You fly above head to the direction of the village which you should be able to see from up there. I'll follow you down here since you can't lift me and we'll make it to Kaede's village by morning. What do you think?" She smiled happy that she came up with such a good plan in such a small amount of time.

"Well it would be quicker to find InuYasha but I guess it'll work." Shippo nodded in approval. The he jumped into the air. POP he floated up into the sky and looked around. Towards the south he saw lights so he pointed towards it and began to float there.

Kagome had to run to catch up with him. It was dark and the forest was dark.

_I wish InuYasha was h_e_re. He would get us there in no time._ While she thought about this she didn't see a branch sticking out of the ground she tripped over.

Kagome landed face first into the dirt. She quickly picked herself up in an attempt to keep up with Shippo but to no avail. She looked up to the sky and realized that the forest had gotten so dense that she couldn't even see the sky let alone Shippo.

She tried to figure out which way to run but suddenly felt extremely disoriented.

"Shippo!" She cried out, "SHIPPO!!!" she screamed as loud as she could. But no one heard her. She sat down and tried to think reasonably. _Maybe he'll go back and get InuYasha or somebody anybody, for now I guess I'll sleep here._

She took her sleeping bag out of her giant yellow backpack and spread it out over a flat part of the ground. She got in it and noticed that she didn't like sleeping outside at all when InuYasha wasn't watching over her. _Don't worry Kagome in the morning everything will be better. _ She kept saying that until she finally fell asleep.

InuYasha and Kouga were in the exact spots they were in about 5 minutes ago when Kagome had left.

"Good job, half breed!" Kouga said bitterly. "If you had just apologized this wouldn't have happened."

InuYasha winced at being called a half breed. "Are you saying this is all my fault?" he growled back.

"Well she said she wasn't mad at me, so it obviously isn't my fault so who's is it?" he said. Trying to keep his cool, if it weren't for Kagome, he would have killed the mutt a long, long time ago.

"Keh. I'm leaving. See round.... Or hopefully not." InuYasha smirked.

He considered looking for her and Shippo but then thought that she could take care of herself and she needed time to cool of. So he headed back to the village at almost super speed.

This left Kouga by himself. "I wonder if I should go find Kagome." He thought out loud. It is pretty dangerous in the forest. But then again she can take care of herself. I guess I'll go back to the den." And with that he left run slowly as if expecting to see Kagome somewhere. It was then that he heard a scream. A female scream. Kagome's scream.

A/N: Hahahah I'm not sure if that's a cliffie or if any of you are actually reading this but anyways. What do you think is gonna happen and who will get there first Kouga or InuYasha? I should be updating more frequently so stay tuned. By the way do any of you have me on fave list?


	3. Hostage and Love

A/N: Sorry about the wait but now I have at least half the story planned out so it should be coming along a lot more quickly. And since school has started I haven't had much time but since its Sunday I'm going to write a long chapter with some Mir/San and some action. I also want to thank my reviewers you all make me so happy also what do you want this to be an Inu/Kag or Koug/Kag? Please tell me I'll try to keep you all happy.

So on with the story.

Sesshomaru: Bout time woman do you always take this long to write a story?

Mercedes: Sesshomaru where'd you come from? pets furry shoulder thing Oooooo fluffy.

Sesshomaru: Sweat drops Off me vile human

Mercedes: Do you have to be so mean Sesshy-Kun? Well I guess it's probably because your apart of the Inu clan.

InuYasha: What's that supposed to mean wench?

Mercedes: Oh nothing InuYasha. I bet you're all bored so on with the story.

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot of this story all the characters aren't mine they may be mine someday perhaps I could buy them all but for now I only have the power. The power of........ Imagination!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Hostages and Love

Kagome had fallen asleep about 30 minutes after she got into her sleeping bag.

She was lying there peacefully sleeping. Suddenly she woke up, but she hadn't opened her eyes yet. She did so slowly and when she did she saw Naraku standing there. He had a tentacle wrapped around her waist and was slowly pulling her towards him. She screamed as loud as she could and then tried to reach for her arrows but they were too far away for her to get.

"Kuku kuku. Kagome I thought it would have been harder to catch you. I thought you were a miko. I guess I was wrong next I might as well just send Kagura next time. Well since your all by yourself with no one to help you why don't you just hand over the jewel shards and no harm will come to your pretty little face." He said in a sly voice.

She stopped screaming and gave him a dirty look. "Never, I will never give you the Jewel Shards. LET ME GO!!!!!" she screamed hoping Kouga or InuYasha would hear.

Naraku reaches over with another tentacle and wraps it around her shards. They glow a light pink and Naraku tentacle falls off being replaced by another one. Kagome smirked triumphantly.

"Fine then you'll have to come with me." Before she could say anything else he wrapped her in all his tentacles and disappeared with a poof.

Kouga arrived at the scene seconds after they disappeared. He new InuYasha would be coming soon and he didn't plan on talking to the Half-Breed tonight.

He looked around and saw Kagome's giant yellow bag and the sleeping bag she had used. He smelt the air. It was a mix of Kagome and someone else.

"Naraku" he said under his breath. He punched the tree as hard as he could and it went flying into other ones. "He kidnapped Kagome because I wasn't there to save her. DAMNIT!" He picked up the bag awkwardly and slung it over his shoulder. He smelt dg-breath coming so he took off at full speed towards the wolf den to figure out his next move.

InuYasha then got there. He knew Kouga had been there because his smell was everywhere. So were Naraku's and Kagome's. _Naraku kidnapped Kagome. If something happen to her I'll never forgive myself. I swore to protect her and already I'm failing. Time to die Naraku no one kidnaps Kagome and lives to tell about it. _(A/n: What about Kouga eh? Inu's memory must be going.)

He took off running to find Naraku's new lair and Kagome.

The wooden hut was lit well with a burning fire and many scented candles to help the injured. Sango sat on a futon with leg up on a table to accelerate the healing process. She watched in surprise as Miroku tended to her every need. She honestly wondered why he was being so nice. Not that he was ever mean but he hadn't groped her in days. _Wow he looks really good in this light. _She thought as she watched him make her tea. _What am I thinking, it's Miroku. The man who's groped almost every female in Japan. And even if I did have feelings for him I doubt that he would return them. Is it possible? Do I love Miroku?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Miroku who was handing her the tea. She was startled.

"Oh, a sorry," she blushed as there hands touched.

"Not a problem Lady Sango, your wish is my command." He said slightly bowing to her.

"Miroku, there's no need to do this I'm perfectly capable of doing everything my self watch." She stood up and wobbled over to the fire but then fell over. Miroku rushed over to her and caught her so that now he was holding her bridal style. His hands weren't even touching her backside. In order to keep herself from fall again Sango wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly they were both very close. They gazed into each others eyes until Sango looked away and Miroku brought her over to the futon setting her down gently. "Sorry about that, I guess I can't walk yet." She said looking down not wanting to make eye contact again.

"Tis no problem Lady Sango, it is a pleasure to help you." He said calmly.

Sango blushed again, she had to know whether or not he loved her or not and at the very least tell him how she felt. "Do you love someone Miroku?" she said the blush retuning to her cheeks.

Miroku looked away but then looked back at Sango with a look of passion on his face. _Now is my chance he thought. _"Yes, you know her, she is kind, beautiful, and has a tough exterior. She is the most wonderful woman I have ever met. But I haven't had the nerve to tell her." He stated. His voice filled with compassion and love. Sango's heart sank at his words. "Why do you ask dear Sango?"

"Umm, I was just wondering Miroku. I just thought... I mean... uhh never mind Miroku. It's nothing." She sighed. _That might have been my only chance. Now he loves someone else. _Miroku returned to what he was doing, (a/n: not quite sure what it is that does do but he's doing it right now lmao.... complicated) Sango yawned loudly. Miroku heard and looked over at her smiling.

"Time to go to bed now." He said beginning to extinguish the fire. He blew out the candles and before they new it they were both in the dark the only light being and small candle lit at the other side of the hut. Sango pulled a blanket over her and gently moved her foot so that she was now lying down. She realized how much she truly loved Miroku when she noticed a small tear run down her cheek.... For him. She turned to wards the wall not wanting him to see that she was crying.

On his way over to his bedroll he stopped behind Sango. He leaned close to her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck. She held her own breath waiting for him to say something.

"Sango, I need to tell you something. The woman I love, that amazing woman. She's you. Sango I love you more than life itself. Please say something?" His voice was by now a mere whisper, you could tell that he was nervous. But he instantly brightened when he saw Sango turn around and wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him onto the bed with her so that they were facing each other.

She kissed him softly but then deepened the kiss by pulling him closer.

Miroku was in heaven. Never in a million years would he have been kissing a girl without groping her. Yet here he was afraid doing the wrong thing that he had been doing almost all his life and he didn't even want too. He was disappointed when Sango pulled away braking the kiss.

"I love you too!" she said pulling herself so close to him. She thought that if she wasn't holding him he would float away and ruin the perfect dream.

She had said them. The three words that he had waited to here for such along time. Those words alone made him so happy that he kissed her again, this time sliding his tongue along her bottom lip waiting for entrance. When she opened her mouth he slid his tongue in side her mouth letting a small moan escape from her lips.

Miroku seemed pleased that he had that effect on her. Finally he broke away needing air. Sango looked at him in an almost pleading way.

"Miroku, we shouldn't go any farther than kissing, I don't want to do anything we might regret in the morning." She said. She also silently prayed that he wouldn't think she was scared, even though she knew Miroku would never think something like that.

"That's very wise Lady Sango, my love. I will not do anything thing until your ready. Until we're ready." He said than pulled her to him so that her head was resting in the crook of his neck. Together they fell asleep holding each other.

A/N: Hiya Mercedes here!!! Well I hope you like that chapter let me know if you want a lemon, but there was some good fluff. Also I'm now going to write a whole chapter every 3 days sry for this for taking so long, home work sux!!!! But it is alot longer than usual so be happy!!! :)

Sesshomaru: Does the woman always blabber constantly?

Kouga: Yep, nonstop.

Mercedes: I'd be nice to me Kouga if not I'll stick you with Ayame!!! Muahaahaha!!! As for you Sesshy-Kun I might just have to lock you in a room with InuYasha for a week and your both tied down. Hehe. Remember: my story my rules, though I don't think readers would like me very much.

Sesshomaru: Didn't say a word.

Mercedes: That's better. Remember R&R!!! Bye byes!


	4. Into the Lair

A/N: OMG!!! Guys I'm sure I've let you all down because I haven't updated in over 2 months!!! Sorry but you know how live is with school and not that y'all care or anything but I got a boyfriend and it's very time consuming. So I have lots of ideas for my story and it's probably going to be short because almost no one is reviewing or as far as I know even reading itï. And I know I lied saying I'd write a new chapter every 3 days but you know.... So on with da story!!

InuYasha: Am I in this chapter!!!! Come on! Come on! I wanna be in this chapter, the last chapter was all about Sango and Miroku and lovey-dovey stuff!

Miroku: And what's wrong with lovey-dovey stuff InuYasha my un-educated friend. Reaches down to Sango's backside

Sango: Slaps Miroku Hey don't push it monk!

Mercedes: Ok that's enough of that... I know you've all waited almost 2 months so without further ado I present to you Chapter 4 of Mixed Emotions.

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own InuYasha but if I did I'd marry him and live in a castle and have children and we'd fight away evil demons together and we'd love each other forever and ever and ever and ever and ever.**

Chapter 4: Into the Lair

An eerie wind swiftly glided over the opening of the cave creating the illusion of a thousand moans. That was the sound Kagome awoke to when she found herself chained to the wall. She tugged at them with all her might but to no avail. She focused on the chains giving them a light pink glow. A green burst of shocks enveloped her making her scream in agony. A figure appeared out of the shadows.

"I see you've awakened Kagome. Don't bother to try and escape it's no use, I've had them Magic-proofed. But I would love to watch you try." He laughed menacingly while she collapsed against the wall giving up against her restraints.

"What do you want from me?" She asked trying to sound as confident as anyone who was chained to a wall could sound.

"I want nothing more than the Shikon Jewel Shards... and to see InuYasha die." He said as smooth as ever. "Simply give them up willingly or I'll have to take them myself. And trust me it wouldn't be pleasant." He turned his back towards her, flipping through a thick, old book. "Now that the Shikon Jewel is almost complete I have enough power to bring anyone to do my bidding. You see young Kagome what you lack is power, InuYasha may seem strong now but compared to a complete Shikon No Tama he's as weak as that fox brat you seem to haul around with your little... group. So how about it, join me and you shall have your heart's desire no matter what it may be?" He faced her again with a promising smirk on his face.

"I'll never join forces with you Naraku, ever, my allegiance belongs with someone else and it's stronger than anything you could ever create!" She spat back at him.

"Fine have it your way, had you accepted you would have been immediately freed and no harm would have to come to you. But if you refuse to comply I guess I shall take what is rightfully mine in the first place." He advanced on her slowly taking each step with care. He didn't have his baboon skin on he was simply wearing a white shirt and simple black pants which made it a little less terrifying for Kagome. She began quivering making the chains rattle.

Naraku was barely 6 inches from her face; looking her straight in the eyes he reached his hand up to her neck, where she kept her shards, his hands curved around the small vile preparing to rip it from her neck. His hands on her bare skin sent shivers through her spine. She concentrated on getting his hands off her and almost instantly a pink glow surrounded the vile and his hand and he pulled back yelping in pain.

"You dare defy the mighty Naraku?" He screamed, and then furiously punched the wall just beside Kagome's head, shaking her to the core. "I'll get those shards. Just wait and see. By the time I'm finished with you you'll be far too weak mentally to even think about using your Miko powers." He waved a hand in front of her face and she instantly fell asleep plunging into a dark hole.

Suddenly she was in modern time just outside the well house; the sky was dark with huge grey and purple clouds. She gasped when she turned around to find the God Tree sliced in half with its branches scattered through out the area.

_Who could have done something like this?_ It was then that she remembered that she had been captured by Naraku. _I guess he let me go but that's not right, oh well I better go say hello to my family._

She entered her house cautiously expecting to see her loving family. Instead she heard nothing but silence and there were no warm hugs and greetings. But the silence was shattered with a scream that could belong to no one other than her little brother Souta. She ran to the den to find him pinned to the wall by Naraku who was holding him there by his throat as Souta thrashed in his hold.

"LET GO OF HIM!" she screamed at him but no one noticed she had even entered the room. She ran to Naraku and tried to rip him off her little brother but her hand passed right through his shoulder. Stunned she backed away as she watched helplessly as Souta's eyes began to close. Naraku let go and Souta's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"You monster!!!" she screamed again. Once again he heard nothing.

"Well my business is done here. I shall take my leave." With a wave of his arm he vanished into thin air.

Kagome ran from the room unable to stand the sight of her brother's corpse. She ventured upstairs where she found her mother and grandfather both dead terrified she ran to the comfort of her room and slowly rocked back and forth holding her knees to her chest. Suddenly she was back in the Feudal Era chained to Naraku's wall once again.

She was still crying from what she had witnessed with her family. Naraku smiled evilly at her.

"I have one more thing to show you, and then the shards will be mine. Come with me." Then they were plunged into darkness then brought back out into the night sky. They saw InuYasha running full speed looking fully determined.

_He's looking for me!_ Kagome thought.

InuYasha was running towards Kagome's sent as fast as he could. It was evident that Naraku had kidnapped her and it was up to him to save her. And god help him if wolf-breath saved Kagome before he did it be like taking a knife to his pride. _That's not the only reason I'm trying to save Kagome is it?_ He asked himself.

Just then he saw something translucent white out of the corner of his eye that brought one name to mind. "Kikyou" he said under his breath...

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter I hope you liked it!!!! Please review aswell not many people do and it hurts my feelings:'( so r&r love ya,

Mercedes


End file.
